Isaacs
Isaacs is the secondary antagonist of the 2011 action thriller film Hanna. He is a sadistic serial killer who is fiercely loyal to Marissa Wiegler. He was portrayed by Tom Hollander, who also played Lord Cutler Beckett in the Pirates of the Caribbean films and Tabaqui in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle. Biography Isaacs is first seen in a Safari Club where Marissa Wiegler arrives to hire him to capture Hanna. We see the first of Isaacs's sadism when he asks Marissa if she would like him to kill the girl, though Marissa tells him to just find her, implying that she wishes to kill her with her own hand. She kisses him lightly on the cheek before leaving the club. He then goes to the hotel where Hanna was staying then ties and beats up the manager. Isaacs finds hanna climbing into the family van through camera footage and the manager says they caught the ferry Isaacs then stabs the manager with his own pen. Isaacs and his goon go to the port only to find the ferry sailing away. He then phones up his other goon. Isaacs later appears with all his goons trying to find hanna at the campsite and pokes his head into a tent only to find Miles, the son of the family. He tells the boy that he is the sandman and that he should go back to sleep. The next day Isaacs is sitting on his Range Rover and sees the family van passing by, he then pursues it. Isaacs and his team of assassins follow the van when it pulls over next to a container park and tells his men to keep cool waiting for hanna to make the first move. Hanna runs but isaacs and co pursue her through the park. They eventually grab her but Hanna breaks free and punches him in the face but he just whistles it off. Hanna manages to kill at least one assassin, Razor. Titch chases hanna on top of containers while isaacs driving a machine tries to place a container in hannas path but titch gets hit instead. we then see Isaacs dangerously pursuing Hanna, but she escapes him by jumping into the sea. Upset, isaacs kills a dog barking at him with a lead pipe. Isaacs then instead holds the British family hostage and he and Marissa find out from them that Hanna is going to Berlin to see her father, Erik Heller. While arriving at Wilhelm Grimm's house in Berlin with Marissa and his remaining thug, Isaacs violently head butts the house's host, Mr Grimm and demands information from him. Isaacs finds out that Mr Grimm believed Erik was Hanna's real father, as everyone else does, and that he knew Hanna's mother, Johanna Zadek. While informing Marissa what Mr Grimm said, the two nasties agree that Erik is not Hanna's biological father, laughing at the idea that he is. He then ties up Mr Grimm and hangs him upside down from the ceiling(like the upside down mushrooms in the house.) and shoots him with a bow and arrows. After Erik's confession, Isaacs arrives in his car to kill both the foster father and his adopted daughter. While chasing Erik, he taunts him by calling him a little piggy for basically running instead of fighting him valiantly enough. However, Erik outsmarts him by causing a car pile up. After the car chase, Erik ambushes Isaacs's sole remaining follower at a run down playground and slams him on the merry go round, but then Isaacs himself appears and savagely ambushes Erik with a metal rod but erik turns around and elbows him in the face. He then ties isaac's arms to swingset chains and gives him a powerful kick which puts him on his knees. However, just before meeting his end at Marissa's hands, Erik then impales him in the heart with the same metal rod Isaacs was using in his own attempt to kill him. Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Pimps Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian